Cancer is a group of diseases involving abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other parts of the body. Cancer generally manifests into abnormal growths of tissue in the form of a tumor that may be localized to a particular area of a patient's body (e.g., associated with a specific body part or organ) or may be spread throughout. Tumors, both benign and malignant, are commonly treated and removed via surgical intervention, as surgery often offers the greatest chance for complete removal and cure, especially if the cancer has not spread to other parts of the body. However, in some instances, surgery alone is insufficient to adequately remove all cancerous tissue from a local environment.
For example, treatment of early stage breast cancer typically involves a combination of surgery and adjuvant irradiation. Unlike a mastectomy, a lumpectomy removes only the tumor and a small rim (area) of the normal tissue around it. Radiation therapy is given after lumpectomy in an attempt to eradicate cancer cells that may remain in the local environment around the removed tumor, so as to lower the chances of the cancer returning. However, radiation therapy as a post-operative treatment suffers various shortcomings. For example, radiation techniques can be costly and time consuming, and typically involve multiple treatments over weeks and sometimes months. Furthermore, radiation often results in unintended damage to the tissue outside the target zone. Thus, rather than affecting the likely residual tissue, typically near the original tumor location, radiation techniques often adversely affect healthy tissue, such as short and long-term complications affecting the skin, lungs, and heart. Accordingly, such risks, when combined with the burden of weeks of daily radiation, may drive some patients to choose mastectomy instead of lumpectomy. Furthermore, some women (e.g., up to thirty percent (30%)) who undergo lumpectomy stop therapy before completing the full treatment due to the drawbacks of radiation treatment. This may be especially true in rural areas, or other areas in which patients may have limited access to radiation facilities.